


Origin of the Sparrow

by isaymeow, Sonomichii



Series: The Sparrow and the Wolf [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaymeow/pseuds/isaymeow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomichii/pseuds/Sonomichii
Summary: Story Type:Short StoryDescription:A young waitress named Suzume Hitomi was living a normal life until one day a group of samurai arrived in their shop. After an incident she becomes a servant for Serizawa Kamo, the Commander of the Roshigumi in Kyoto. This story takes you through her introduction to the main characters, and sets the stage for her arrival in Kyoto.Warnings:There will be moments of abuse/violence in this story. Please note that during this period it was commonplace for male samurai to treat women as objects; however these depicted instances do not reflect the ideals of the authors.





	1. Part 1

Serizawa was in a good mood as he and Niimi headed into the restaurant where they were all to meet before departing to Kyoto. After the argument with the samurai that had fulfilled his bloodlust for the trip, especially since he had gotten that spoiled brat Okita to join him in the fight.  The disgruntled look on Kondou’s face afterwards was well worth the rukous. As they were seated he unfolded his fan while his right hand man sat across from him. **“It seems like you have struck quite the chord with Kondou-kun. They are sure to split off and form their own unit now,”** he grinned.

 **“I don’t care what they decide, as long as they stay out of my way.”** Serizawa watched as a tall, young woman walked out from the back carrying them a tray of tea to another table. She seemed to catch the attention of Niimi as well, the man starting to grin at the sight. “ **Now,** **_now_ ** **Niimi, breakfast first,”** he gave a course chuckle. It always seemed as if his friend had the eyes for the young, spring flowers.

 **“Of course Serizawa-san,”** Niimi replied before turning his gaze to the young woman once more. She had long legs, was quite skinny, and had waist-length, luxurious hair. Her face looked like a perfectly crafted doll, finishing off the high-end object. When she began to approach their table he couldn’t help but imagine what noises he could force her to make in the back of the restaurant.

Hitomi left her regulars and arrived at the table where two men sat. She bowed deeply before them, making sure to be polite since she sensed a strange tense presence around them. **“Good morning, would you like to start with some tea or may I get you something else,”** Hitomi asked with a calm smile after raising her head. **“We also have several specials if you are interested to hear them.”**

 **“Sake and two of whatever your best dishes are,”** Serizawa scowled, **“And return quickly since you have made the commander of the Roshigumi wait too long.”** He chose not to order anything for the other fools, if they wanted to eat they could purchase their own food. Speaking of, he wondered if they were off apologizing or some other lowly act such as that.

 **“I will return with your sake soon,”** Hitomi replied before offering a quick bow and leaving to return to the kitchen. She started to immediately prepare the sake as her uncle scowled. **“Return quickly, tch, already throwing his weight around is he”** Yamato mumbled while beginning to prepare their food, “ **tell me if those good for nothing samurai try to run out on their tab.”**

The girl nodded her head and quietly focussed on her work. This happened every time a man carrying two swords walked into their shop. Her uncle hated all samurai, especially those who thought they were better than others. He never used to be that way, however since her father died as a valiant samurai in battle, he saw them as nothing more than troublesome.

Once the sake was warm she placed it on a tray and took in a deep breath before walking back into the main dining area. Hitomi couldn’t help but feel something ominous brewing when she saw the gaze the second man was giving her as she approached once more. _‘Come on Hitomi, just serve them quickly and they’ll leave just like all the others’_ , she thought while forcing a kind smile on her face and pouring their first cups.

* * *

It had been a long night for the men of the Roshigumi. Shinpachi had spent the evening scolding Souji for allowing Serizawa to get into his head, and Souji sat there and just added fuel to the argument. But the moment the older man had entered the room, the argument stopped and the grin on Souji’s face disappeared. Even though the man whom was like a son to him was bragging about his kills, he could sense the the level of Kondou’s disappointment. When tempers settled down he kept a close watch on Souji throughout the night, barely sleeping a wink.

Now it was morning and they were looking for a place to eat breakfast, but as they walked through town they were being stared at and stopped by people who had witnessed last night's events. Kondou was starting to lose track of the amount of times he’d lowered his head in a bow, and politely apologized for what Serizawa had done, not necessarily taking credit for it...but accepting the fact that if they were to be associated, he’d have to accept the fact that Serizawa’s bad choices were going to come with consequences that he’d have to pick up after.

 **“Kondou-san, at least once we eat we’ll be returning to Kyoto,”** Sannan offered quietly while walking beside the commander who was deep in thought. **“I will take care of speaking with Hijikata, you have enough to concern yourself with.”** He was just as troubled by Serizawa’s unpredictable actions as Kondou was, however he was willing to jump at a moment's notice to handle Serizawa when the time comes. As he adjusted his glasses he thought _‘It’s a matter of when at this point’_.

 **“Hmm,”** the commander looked to his right and offered a smile to his friend, **“It’s alright,”** he looked to his left and saw a still fuming Souji, **“I think we just need to keep them separated,”** he put an arm around Souji’s shoulders and smiled down at him. **“I know it’s hard to not react when that man says something to you,”** he was speaking specifically to Souji now, **“But I believe in you Souji, and because of that, I do not want you to become lost to the lust of blood that I see in Serizawa.”**

He appreciated Sannan’s offer to speak with Toshi, but this was a conversation he needed to have with him, if not approached properly...he wasn’t sure what the man would do to the teen who was like a son to him, and he already knew Souji was feeling discontent within the Roshigumi recently. **“I’ll speak with Toshi when we get back, thank you though Sannan.”**

* * *

Serizawa lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, then spit it back towards the waitress. **“Disgusting, you call this sake? It’s warm as well. Who drinks warm sake for breakfast?”** He angrily growled while tossing the tokkuri onto the floor, shattering the pottery and spilling the sake all over her feet. **“I apologize greatly sir...I’ll go fix you anoth--AH!”**

Niimi threw his sake right towards her face, **“Wench, how dare you insult Serizawa this way.”** He purposely grabbed her arm roughly, making the girl wince as he asserted his authority. His eyes were cold as he continued, “ **You best get the order right this time or else you will pay for it with your life.”**

Hitomi froze, unable to move as the man’s eyes glared into her own. Who were these people, and why were they being so forceful? She had never heard of the Roshigumi, so she assumed they were some sort of ronin...but he was acting like he belonged to the Imperial court. **“I...I am sorry for the…”**

 **“Stop stuttering like a fool and bring me my drink,”** Serizawa yelled while threatening her with his iron fan. Niimi let go of the girl, pushing her away to ensure she landed on the floor. The regulars in the dining area turned to stare at the unfolding scene, looks of disgust on their faces as they began to whisper.

Kondou could hear them from outside the restaurant, and already the cold sweat was starting to form as he felt Souji vibrating under his arm, **“remember, he does this to make us look bad.”** he said quietly, in hopes of calming the young man down, **“I know you are concerned for me, but my concern is for you.”** he smiled at his charge as he stepped forward and into the building.

_“Stop stuttering like a fool and bring me my drink.”_

**“I am sorry to interrupt,”** he offered the girl a smile as he offered her his hand, **“however, I believe there are people still sleeping within the neighborhood Serizawa.”** he didn’t have to necessarily like the ways in which he treated people, but as he was funding the Roshigumi, he needed to figure out ways to get along with him. Perhaps people did not give credit where credit was due when it came to his character at all, there were times when he so badly wanted to say something to Serizawa for the way he treated his friends, however this alliance was what was needed to keep them alive.

He turned once more to the waitress and smiled, **“might I ask what your name is?”** if he didn’t have a name, there was no proper way for him to apologize for what had happened to her, as he took the cloth of her apron and carefully wiped at her face. **“That must have stung quite a bit, I am sorry for the rudeness of my compatriots.”**

Hitomi looked up at the older man smiling down at her, letting him wipe the warmed alcohol from her face. She reached out to take his hand in order to stand back up, **“Thank you...I’m Suzume Hi--”** Suddenly a hand pulled hers away.

 **“Do not thank these ronin,”** Yamato replied angrily while helping up his niece to her feet on his own. He had enough with these bastards, and wasn’t going to stand to see them cause trouble for his shop or family. **“I want you to take yourselves and leave my restaurant or else I will call for the magistrate!”**

Serizawa stood up, a fire blazing in his eyes. **“Pardon, but did you just say something to me?”** Niimi did the same, hiding a grin on his face as he continued, **“You best not speak so ill towards Serizawa-san, he is great Samurai charged with the leadership of the Roshigumi of Kyoto under the Lord of Aizu.”**

 **“I don’t give a damn who you think you are, you can’t come into my establishment, outside of your jurisdiction and act in such a barbaric manner,”** Yamato’s hands turned to fists, **“Now LEAVE!”**

_**“Yeah, get out of here you wolves!”** _

_**“How could you hurt young Hitomi-kun? How disrespectful.”** _

_**“You filthy Ronin, leave so we can enjoy our food in peace”** _

Hitomi could sense the tension in the air as she took ahold of his shoulder and begged, **“Uncle please, we don’t want to make trouble.”** These men weren’t ronin looking to steal food or cash, they were dangerous, even she knew that. Her uncle was being just as unreasonable as the samurai.

Kondou pulled his stretched out hand back in and frowned, had it really come to this, so early in the morning? **“Excuse me sir..”** he started meekly, he knew if he tried to apologize for Serizawa, he’d be further looked down upon, but not only had he and Niimi harmed an innocent young woman...they had disrespected her uncle in his establishment. **“I am very sorry for these men, and I will take full responsibility for their behavior.”** he bowed his head in shame, he had promised himself he’d never do it, never take the blame for Serizawa’s barbaric behavior that he tried to pretend didn’t exist...but now he just couldn’t stand by, Hitomi as he gathered was her name, reminded him of his own young daughter, and he refused to let anyone hurt a child. **“Please allow me this much.”**

Serizawa however instead lunged forward, putting his sword to the owner's neck. **“The only apology owed here is to me after this foolish man dared to insult me.”** He pressed the blade in, drawing just a bit of blood sending the uncle’s face white. **“So, shall you offer me your life or some other form of compensation?”**

 **“I...I have two young children and a wife, don’t kill me,”** he replied suddenly losing his gumption now that a blade was ready to pierce his neck. Hitomi stood behind him, her face drained of color as well as she watched in horror as the man threatened the only family she had left.

 **“Compensation it is,”** Serizawa said with a frightful glare, **“The debt of your life is worth quite a bit, so I’ll let you select which of your precious family will become my personal servant.”**

Shinpachi stepped in and said, **“Serizawa, don’t you think that’s asking a bit much? Why not just take some food and drink and we’ll be on our way.”** He knew that getting Serizawa to back down was a difficult task, but taking a member of this man’s family? That was insane.

 **“People like this who refuse to acknowledge their place deserve such treatment Nagakura-kun, so be silent.”** Niimi replied as his eyes fixated on the girl. **“Serizawa, since he cannot decide perhaps we just take the wench?”**

Now it was Kondou’s turn to step forward, only this time he put himself between the uncle and Serizawa, and scolded him. **“This is a bit much, we cannot take a woman with us, and I refuse to allow you to kill an innocent man. It was warmed Sake, she probably figured that’s what you wanted when you came in here and demanded such for a breakfast drink.”**  He looked behind him and smiled at the uncle and his niece, **“you should head to the back for a bit, at least until I’ve calmed them down.”**  

He wasn’t sure how he was going to accomplish the task he had set for himself, if he thought Serizawa was awful when drunk, he was worse when sober. His attention turned to Niimi, **“I do not appreciate such language used towards young women, she offered to fix her mistake,”** he eyed Serizawa’s minion carefully, **“It is not too much to ask, for you to treat people with the same respect that you wish for yourselves, am I not mistaken?”**

 **“Of course a farmer would speak such frilly words.”** Serizawa put his sword away and stepped back but only to glare at the group fiercely. **“I am the commander of this unit, a seasoned, respected warrior who has made an appropriate deal with this sniveling peasant.”** He turned back to the Uncle and snarled, **“I will leave once you select who will be coming with me, your head or another.”**

The uncle lowered his head and muttered, **“I’m sorry Hitomi, but it has to be you.”**

The girl nodded, closing her eyes briefly to hold in her own tears. **“I understand uncle, thank you for all you’ve done for me.”** She stepped aside and bowed, **“May I please have a moment to go say goodbye to the others and pack?”**

 **“You may not, we are leaving now for Kyoto. A** **_servant_ ** **may bring the clothing they wear and nothing more,”** Serizawa ordered sharply, **“And know this, if you run away from me I will take not only your life once you are located, but also the lives of your uncle’s entire family as well.”** He could see the young girl’s hands shake as she obediently nodded, mentally noting that this threat would certainly keep her in line later on.  **“Kondou...if you won’t bring her then I’ll have Niimi do it.”**

Kondou cringed and turned to look at her, he had tried so hard to keep her there with her family, he knew what it was to be away from the people you love. Serizawa had once again gone to far, but all he could do was disagreed with him. **“I will do it,”** he replied quietly, he knew if he let Niimi take her she’d end up in trouble. Somehow he’d figure out a way to make things better for her, even though he knew his power couldn't sway the gruff commander. He wanted to promise the young woman that everything would be alright, and while she traveled with him, he could keep that promise. However, the moment they returned to the compound, he held no grounds over her there. **“Hitomi,”** he looked down at her, offered her a fatherly smile, tried to be as soothing as he could be,  **“I know it is hard to see it now, but it will be alright.”** _‘I won’t let them hurt you.’_ his thoughts were often bitter when it came to Serizawa and Niimi, but he tried his hardest to be cordial towards them.  

Hitomi could only nod in return, the shock finally hitting her that she was going to Kyoto to be a servant for this samurai commander, possibly never to see the smiling faces of her niece and nephew again. Her feet moved slowly as she followed the man next to her, trying desperately not to let her heart break into a million pieces. She took a deep breath and forced herself to walk forward, trying to tell herself that she will be fine when her heart told her the exact opposite.


	2. Part 2

It felt as if they had been walking for eons as they made their way along the path to Kyoto. The group was awkwardly silent, and when people did speak they were either whispering to themselves or their leader was barking orders. She could sense her presence wasn’t quite welcomed, stares of annoyance mixed in with pity towards her direction. Hitomi wasn’t sure what to say, if anything at all to the others, so she too remained silent.

The clothing she was wearing, nor her sandals were really suited for this sort of travel, and she found herself stumbling and struggling to keep pace with the group. To make matters worse the sun was hanging so high up, not a cloud to be found making the walk that much more arduous. **“I wonder if we are ever going to take a break,”** she quietly spoke before letting out an exhaustive sigh.

Kondou could hear the growling and grumblings from the men around them, and he looked down on Hitomi, it wasn’t fair to her at all. She was a civilian, and innocent pulled in by Serizawa’s selfishness, and the fact that the men around her were treating her with such contempt raised his own anger. However he pushed those feeling aside and moved to pat the girl on the shoulder. **“We’ll stop soon I’m certain,”** he smiled at her, trying to offer her some sort of comfort, he hated this and knew that he was the villain in this girls story.   **“I am sorry for causing you so much trouble Hitomi-kun.”** he offered her, a soft smile forming on his features. **“I will take full responsibility, if you wish to be angry at anyone, it was I allowed this to happen.”**

She felt the gentle, yet heavy hand of the second commander on her shoulder. Hitomi nodded in response as he mentioned they would stop soon, which was a relief to hear. However behind that smile she could feel his guilt as he took the blame for what was happening. **“Kondou-sama, this may make me sound naive, however I don’t blame anyone for this.”**

Hitomi’s smile was genuine as she looked up at him, **“If this is the path the gods of fate have set me on then so be it.”**  She wouldn’t say it aloud, but she had become a burden on her uncle, more so once her mother passed. It was only right that he would choose her to leave rather than one of his children. **“I don’t blame my uncle or you,”** Hitomi lowered her head once more, **“I just hope that I will be of help, and won’t put a strain on those around me.”**

His heart broke, she truly didn’t understand what was about to become of her so called fate. He tried so hard not to allow a hint of moisture well in his eyes, but she was completely clueless as to how ruthless Serizawa truly was. **“Your blind optimism is refreshing,”** he chuckled lightly, he wanted to tell her so badly that she had the wrong idea, but if he said it out loud surely Serizawa would hear him and it’d cause problems. **“I think we could use that around the compound,”** but his vocal cheerfulness didn’t reach his eyes at all. **“Thank you Hitomi-kun.”** she had found a way to cheer him, even if he still felt awful inside, her smile...her optimism...her smile.  She reminded him of someone back home, **“I think there is someone who you’d get along with just well,”** he smiled down at her, this time it slowly reached his eyes, maybe there was hope for her yet. After all, there were those in his ranks who wouldn’t allow Niimi nor Serizawa to harm her.

Hitomi listened as the man spoke, but by the end he seemed to finally brighten up a bit. If there was one thing that she was good at, it was being the sunshine that chased away the clouds, or so her mother had told her. **“I hope that you are indeed right,”** she admitted shyly, **“otherwise it will be quite...well, awkward, like much this walk is now.”** She looked forward, sensing the cold shoulders from those around her. **“I’m sorry, please pardon my comment Kondou-sama,”** Hitomi quickly apologized not wanting to draw his ire after he had been so kind towards her, **“that was wrong for me to say about your men considering my status.”** Her head remained lowered respectfully, hoping not to offend the samurai like her uncle had.

 **“You have not done anything wrong Hitomi-kun,”** he chuckled, he wasn’t sure at this point how he could possibly make her see that they were in the wrong, **“I will admit this walk is awful,”** he looked forward, while she was uncomfortable for a different reason than him, he had a deep and personal reason and reminder as to why this walk was not comfortable. **“My family,”** he raised his chin and stared into the afternoon sun, **“I was forced to leave them behind when I joined up with Serizawa to create the Roshigumi.”** he paused for a moment, **“I had wanted the men to work with good ethics and honor,  however, we need Serizawa...and he is not necessarily a good, nor honorable man.”**

He closed his eyes as he walked forward, the path one he’d known by heart, as it was one they often traveled. **“He does whatever he wants to, to exert his authority, and perhaps even though I like the connections he has...It’s not what is best for the rest of the group. Souji is so young, yet because of Serizawa, he has drawn blood… something I never wished for him at such an age.”** he turned to look at her, the tears breaking the barrier, **“The place you are going  to, it is not a place for a young woman, the two men who you are indebted to, they have no morals… I was able to save you from traveling with Niimi, however I cannot protect you from what he might do to you once we get back to the compound.”** he closed his eyes once more, **“I know one man, who tries so hard to keep such a positive attitude no matter the situation, I want you to meet him. I think you will find comfort in him, as he has had his own struggles within  life.”**

 **“Kondou-sama, I am very sorry about your family.”** It wasn’t uncommon for men of the Samurai class to do such things, which was another reason why her uncle despised their existence so much. She however knew that much like her own father, that this man next to her was pained by such an action. **“However I am certain that you only did so for their own safety.”** She paused for a moment, trying to decide how she would phrase to him what she wanted to say in response. **“You are a very kind soul to be worried so much for a stranger.”** Hitomi looked him in the eyes, in order to assure him that she would be alright. **“I appreciate your concern, but I am used to the bitter lemons in life.”** Her head turned and she faced forward, slowing her pace.  **“When I was six we lost my father to war, and while he was a highly respected samurai we were left to fend for ourselves. It wasn’t long before we were forced to leave our home in Sendai, moving in with my uncle.”** She hadn’t known of a time where they didn’t struggle to make ends meet, working in the restaurant or doing odd jobs. **“A few years later my mother passed from an illness, and I was left alone, burdening my uncle.”**

 **“I really have no chance at a positive future with my status, and with no dowry I’m not likely to marry into a respectable family.”** Hitomi held up her hands to show him, **“they may not look it, but my hands are battle hardened much like yours, Kondou-sama.”** She was nervous, and perhaps a bit afraid of what was to become of her. However, Hitomi had survived so much already, something good was bound to come her way eventually. **“Rather than live in worry or sadness, I choose to face each day and try to be optimistic,”** Hitomi replied while turning her gaze to the bright sun shining in the sky, **“It may be naive, but it’s kept me going all these years.”**

He was glad that after sharing with her, she was willing to share with him, even if it was just a small piece of her life. **“You are a strong, young woman, Hitomi-kun,”** he offered her, a hand grasping her shoulder, **“so much has happened to you, yet you walk forward with your head held high.”** He looked forward towards the others, thanking the gods in relief that this woman was a survivor, and she would be alright.   **“Even so, I want you to promise me something,”** his voice took on it’s fatherly tone once more, **“if Serizawa becomes too aggressive, if he tries to hurt you in any way, I want you to tell me.”**  As long as they continued to travel, and she was in his protection, he could provide her safety from Serizawa’s torturous punishments...but once they returned, he had no idea how he was going to be able to do much for her. Much like with young Ryunosuke, she would belong to Serizawa and he’d have no say over what happens to her. **“I need you to trust that I will do everything in my power to protect you.”** he promised her, his voice bitter, but not because of his words...because of the situation.

The gentle woman in front of him smiled, briefly taking his large hand in both of hers. “ **I promise that I will, Kondou-sama.”** She bowed her head respectfully before letting go, relief and warmth in her heart for the first time that day. **“I have a feeling my father would be relieved knowing that someone like you will be looking out for me. Arigatou, Kondou-sama.”** She meant it too; while he would have never wanted her to endure losing both parents and ending up in a situation such as this, at least his soul could take solace in the fact that there were still others who were just like him.

 **“Kondou-san, Serizawa-san wanted me to inform you that he wishes to make it to Kyoto by nightfall, so he does not want to stop for food or rest along the rest of the walk,”** Saitou interrupted politely, **“I am sorry Commander, however he would not budge on your request.”**

Kondou looked down at Hitomi, and thought about the promise he’d just made her and everything they had talked about in regards to Serizawa, then turned his attention to Saitou. **“You will have to forgive me Saitou, however I will be stopping with Hitomi soon, if you wish to continue with Serizawa to keep the peace...I respect that.”** He smiled, but there was a sort of complicated feeling behind it, that he couldn’t quite explain even to himself. Ever since he’d met Serizawa, he’d found himself going against orders, though the Roshigumi was meant to belong to himself and Toshi...They’d only sought out the man for the funding they needed to see their vision come to fruition. But lately he’d found himself regretting it, and never more so than the moment he all but kidnapped this young woman from her home. **“I refuse to make a woman walk all night with absolutely no breaks, I am sure if you were in my position you would feel the same way.”** when he put it that way, he knew he would appeal to Saitou’s innate sense of justice, and his sense of what was right and what was wrong.

Hajime bowed his head to the commander and replied, **“I understand Kondou-san, however we must ensure that you still have protection during the remainder of the journey.”** His eyes met the commander he respected, sensing the man’s worry for this young woman who was being thrust into their world. **“I am certain Nagakura-san would be willing to remain behind with you both,”** he suggested. Hijikata had personally asked himself and Sannan to keep an eye on both Serizawa and Niimi, and Nakagura’s skills and strength would ensure the commander’s safety.

 **“Pardon me Kondou-sama, Saitou-sama,”** Hitomi quietly interrupted, **“I do not wish to cause trouble for anyone, so please do not feel it necessary to make special arrangements on my behalf.”** She smiled softly, looking up at the older man. **“If I just take a short break and drink some water I should be fine.”**

Saitou shook his head briefly, **“I Agree with Kondou-san, this type of travel is not suited for a woman and that you should rest. I can see that you are not doing well in this heat, Oba-san.”**

Kondou placed his hand up to his chin and thought about it for a moment, Saitou was right, if they stopped now and rested with Nagakura as their escort...Serizawa couldn’t complain. These were men that were loyal to Kondou himself after all, and Saitou had only just proved that to him. He looked down at Hitomi and smiled, **“you are not causing any trouble.”**

Turning his attention back to Saitou he nodded curtly, **“Please make the arrangements,”** he tapped his chin a moment, **“I’d like to stop at the next inn...if possible. Hitomi needs her rest.”** he offered the young man a sort of grin, and sent him off to make the arrangements with Nagakura and Serizawa. Turning back to Hitomi once more, he offered her his arm for support. **“As soon as I see an Inn we’ll be stopping.”** he promised her.

Hitomi bowed politely to the violet-haired man before noticing the arm offered out towards her. **“Arigatou Kondou-sama,”** she replied while accepting his help. She couldn’t help but feel guilty that they were going to stop their return to Kyoto just so she could rest; however she also knew that there was no arguing with Kondou over this matter. **“As long as this doesn’t inconvenience your important role, nor this Nagakura-sama then I will graciously accept the opportunity to rest.”**

**_“She’s a servant who belongs to me, and don’t forget that; the answer is no!”_ **

Hitomi suddenly stopped walking, recognizing the furious voice, followed by a tall, muscular man walking back to them both. **“Err, maybe you should talk to him Kondou-san,”** Shinpachi sighed while scratching his hair, **“He doesn’t seem too thrilled.”** He frowned and took a look at the tiny woman holding onto his commander, comparing her to a thin, ornate sake cup that could easily shatter. **“I can look after the girl for a bit.”**

 **“Yes of course,”** he held her arm out to Nagakura and sighed, he knew this would start an argument...but he also had his own shot to fire back. **“I’ll be back soon.”** he promised them both, as he hurried towards the front, his agitation building up inside of him. It was enough, he had let this man turn Souji into a cold blooded murderer, and stole this child from her home...but one minute fact the man forgot...she was left in his protection. How she made it back home, or even _WHEN_ she made it back home, was up to him.  
  
**“Serizawa,”** Kondou, came to stand in front of the man, making the company halt. **“While she might be a servant in your name, you left her in my protection.”** he glared down his nose at him, **“And I will decide how she makes it back home.”** there was a pause for a moment, he couldn’t believe he was standing up to the man. **“T..that is, if that is… alright with you Serizawa.”** he felt all the work he’d just done slipping away, but he’d made a point, and Serizawa couldn’t deny that.

Serizawa glared at the other commander, his hand clasping onto his iron fan seemingly annoyed. **“Fine. You will pay for an inn for all of us, but she does not get her own room. If you are to take responsibility for her, then you and Nagakura can spend the night ensuring she doesn’t escape.”** Niimi nodded stepping forward, **“Yes, that wench may try to escape and run back home, so be sure she is** ** _properly restrained_** **, or shall I handle that task because you are too soft, Kondou-kun?”** He finished his comment with a sly smirk.

 **“No, I think I have the** ** _‘wench’_** **well in hand** ** _Niimi-san_** **.”** he could feel his eyes start to roll in his head, and had to stop them. He was starting to get carried away with his anger, it was one thing to express it to their captor, in order to build a relationship with her…it was another thing to actually express it towards the men. **“If you’ll excuse me, I will be going back to the** ** _prisoner_** **now.”** he sighed, he already had things well in hand, he knew it was dangerous to do so...but he was going to fight fire with fire. **“Saitou, please join Nagakura and I in the back.”**

Saitou followed his commander back to the others, leaving Souji and Sannan with Serizawa and Niimi. When they approached Nagakura lazily stood up from the rocky path, **“Well Kondou-san, what’s the plan?”** Hitomi stood up as well from the old tree trunk she was sitting on, dusting off her kimono lightly trying to hide the fact that she could feel the tension in the air.

 **“We will be stopping,”** he looked at Hitomi for a brief moment and offered her a smile, **“however I need something of you and Sannan-san,”** now his attention was turned to Saitou, **“As I will be taking responsibility for the rooms, I have decided that I want Niimi and Serizawa separated for a night.”** his hand came up to rest on Saitou’s shoulder, **“Can you do this for me? Think of it as an extension of your work for Toshi.”**

 **“I shall follow your decision Kondou-san,”** Saitou replied with a bow, making sure to mentally note to speak with Sannan. He was a bit surprised to hear that the commander knew of Hijikata-san’s side orders for them, however he was in charge of their unit. **“I will move ahead of the group and make arrangements.”** He bowed, and this time took off at a hurried pace to locate a place before dusk.

 **“Work for Hijikata-san? Why don’t I get secret missions,”** Shinpachi mumbled with a pout.

 **“Someday,”** Kondou nodded towards the disheartened younger man, **“right now there are only a few people who possess the skills that Sannan and Saitou have, you support us in different ways.”** he nodded, usually his answers were crafted all too carefully, but this time he didn’t even have to. **“Everyone must work to their strengths in order to make the Roshigumi grow.”**

 **“Are you ready to move forward Hitomi?”** he turned towards her once more, offering her his hand. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to protect her from the men that took her from her home, but he would find as many ways as he could to delay their arrival.

Hitomi nodded and reached for his hand, but in a surprise move Shin stepped in between. He gave a grin noticing the others were far enough ahead now that they were the only ones left behind. The tall, brutish, samurai kneeled down, **“Hop on Little Lady, we can make some better time and give you a longer rest.”** When she hesitated he laughed, **“Don’t worry, you look like a lightweight, it won’t slow me down at all, right Kondou-san?”**

 **“Now you’re cooking with fire Nagakura,”** he chuckled as he nodded, agreeing with the man that she wouldn’t cause him much trouble, **“it’ll be fine.”** he offered the girl a smile, and noted that he’d felt more lively since she’d joined their party. **“Thank you Hitomi.”** his face turned serious for a moment, **“I know it is going to be a struggle, but meeting you today, and spending time with you…”** he paused for a moment, wondering if his men had noticed it too. **“You’ve brought a warmth back to my soul, that has been missing for a long time.”**  

 **“Kondou-sama...I don’t know what to say other than thank you,”** she replied sweetly giving him another polite bow, **“and that I deeply appreciate your kindness and concern.”** Hitomi looked up and smiled before moving to follow the other man’s instructions, crawling up onto his back. **“Also, thank you Nagakura-sama** ** _aaahhhh_** **!”**

In a swift motion Shinpachi stood back up, his arms looped around her legs to keep her upright. **“Sheesh, you really are a tiny one aren’t you,”** he commented with a laugh, **“By the way I’m Shinpachi, don’t give me that ‘sama’ crap alright?”**

He began to walk beside Kondou, letting him set the pace. It didn’t take long for them to catch up with the others at the next town, so just as they got into view Shinpachi stopped and bent down to let her get off his back. “ **Gotta let you off here, I don’t think any of us want to hear Serizawa yell anymore today.”**

 **“Oh...of course,”** Hitomi replied, bowing politely after stepping back onto the path, **“And again, thank you Shinpachi-san.”**

 **“Shinpachi, just Shinpachi alright?”** he replied a bit embarrassed as he turned away, **“Kondou-san, you need to order her to stop being so damn formal.”** Shinpachi took a few steps forward and motioned for them to follow, **“come on, we don’t want someone trying to claim our room right?”**

Kondou chuckled into his fist, **“I don’t think she knows better Nagakura,”** his shoulders moved up and down a slight bit, as he continued to laugh. **“I cannot make a person do something they are uncomfortable with,”** he cringed momentarily as he realized the irony in that statement, however it was Toshi that seemed to be holding them together under Serizawa, he was just a figurehead who currently played along. **  
****  
****“Hitomi,”** he turned to look at the teen, **“you will be staying with Nagakura and I tonight,”** he reassured her, as they caught up to the group. **“And Serizawa and Niimi will be… well they will be preoccupied as we discussed before.”** he smiled at her. **“For tonight, consider yourself well protected.”**

Hitomi froze for a moment after she listened to his words; _For tonight, consider yourself well protected_ **.** Serizawa had said she would be his servant, but this was the first time her mind considered other types of ‘work’. **“Kondou-sama...I’m only a servant...not a...,”** her voice trailed off and the color left her face, unable to mention the word, **“...something else...right?”**

Shinpachi’s face cringed as he thought about the girl’s question. **“Serizawa already has a mistress, so, yeah you are just a servant, right Kondou-san?”** His eyes glanced over to the commander as they grew serious, **“She’s too young for him anyway.”** He may go out and enjoy a good time now and then, but this girl was around the same age as Heisuke. To think of her being put in that sort of role made his fingers curl into a fist.

The commander’s fingers twitched as well, he knew she was safe from Serizawa but there was no promises when it came to Niimi. **“She might be safe in that aspect when it comes to Serizawa,”** there was a pause as the color left his face, **“however Niimi… well, Niimi is much worse with his women, and he’s had his eye on Hitomi before we left.”** he turned his attention to the girl and put his hands on her shoulders, **“listen to me Hitomi,”** his face softened from its hardened expression, **“if either of them try to touch you, you come find me right away.”** he might not be able to do anything, but Toshi would scare the shit out of them for sure, and he’d keep her safe at the very least.

Her warm, hazel eyes looked up at him, unable to mask the nervousness in her heart. **“I will, thank you Kondou-sama,”** she replied quietly before turning away and closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself. It appeared that while she had met someone kind, that she truly was walking into a den of wolves as the patrons had said, and she would have to proceed with caution. Once her eyes reopened her gentle smile returned and she slowly began to walk towards the entrance of the inn.

Shinpachi watched quietly, which was rare for him. He was expecting to see more fear, more emotion from this fragile little thing, but instead she put on a brave face and continued on. It was almost sobering. **“Who is this woman,”** he mumbled aloud, **“It’s like she’s made of iron.”** He shook his head to try and clear the thoughts from his head while resuming the short walk to rejoin the group.

This was starting to become hard on his own heart, and when Nagakura made that comment, he knew for sure that it wasn’t just him...Hitomi was special...and he would do everything in his power to make sure that they wouldn’t break her. **“Alright then,”** he proclaimed, as he stepped to the front of the group, standing in front of the inn that Serizawa had picked...and while it looked like it’d be expensive, he’d done business with the proprietor before. When he stepped to the counter, he gave the old man behind it a sort of look that said ‘we don’t know each other,’ signifying that it could be dangerous for him to get too involved in the situation. **“Hello kind sir,”** he smiled down at him, **“Is it possible to get three rooms for the night?”** when the older man nodded his head, and looked the configuration over, he smiled up at Kondou and grabbed room keys.  
  
**“Come with me then,”** his voice was a bit raspy, as old age was starting to take it from him, and his body short and shriveled as he walked leaning on a cane. **“The first party will be staying here.”** it was a small room meant for two, and Kondou waited to see who would step up first, but it was Sannan, who spoke up **“Serizawa-san, perhaps we should take this room, who knows what the next might be like?”** the short man shifted his glasses and glanced towards Kondou, who nodded at him in response.

Serizawa nodded, saying nothing about Kondou picking the two of them to stay together. **“Very well, Innkeep bring me a round of sake and dinner once you have settled the others.”** With that he turned and entered the room. Niimi looked highly agitated, but Serizawa had already warned him to behave, so he only chose to mumble under his breathe. **“Perhaps I should pay for my own private room.”**

 **“Niimi-san, I apologize for the arrangements however we must ensure that both Serizawa-san and Kondou-san have a proper security detail, as well as a new...addition,”** Saitou interrupted, **“That is why Sannan-san will be with Serizawa-san, we will room together, then the remaining will share the last room .”**

 **“I understand the logic, though I may not agree with it,”** Niimi scoffed, **“Okita-kun...make sure your Kondou keeps her restrained, if she runs it’s all of your heads.”** With that he entered the next room begrudgingly.

As the door shut behind Niimi, Kondou’s shoulders relaxed, but only a little...now he had to worry about Souji. **“Come on, it’s time we get some rest.”** he announced to the rest of the group, as the innkeeper took them to their room, and once there he bowed politely. He knew once he’d said three rooms, his old friend would understand, and they ended up with a room that was well equipped for the four of them...and even give privacy to Hitomi if she so wanted it. **“Thank you so much Niwa.”** he gave the old man a smile, and lifted a finger as if to ask for something more, but the man was already ahead of him, **“after I get that rather grotesques man his sake, I will bring you something to eat and some towels for the girl. She looks like she could use a nice dip in the Osen.”**  

Hitomi walked into the room first, placing her sandals aside and taking a seat on a cushion. A small, exhaustive sigh left her lips as her aching legs and blistered feet throbbed. It felt so good to sit down, and she was so tired that she had to force herself to stay awake. **“I don’t think I’ve ever walked that much before,”** she thought aloud as she combed through her long hair with her fingers.

 **“You’ve done well Hitomi,”** Kondou offered, as he took a seat across from her on one of the cushions. **“There is an Osen here, the innkeeper is going to go get some towels for you,”** he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes, **“I want you to get as much rest, and to feel as at peace as possible...but first I want you to relax in that bath.”** he smiled at her, he knew most of the rooms in this inn, and was truly indebted to Niwa for his help. **“Dinner will be here when you get out, and while you are relaxing, us men are going to have a little chat, as to how to handle your protection for the night.”**

The girl nodded obediently, and once the innkeeper returned with the towels she followed the older man to the outdoor osen, leaving the remaining men behind. Shinpachi took a seat, and Souji leaned against the wall eating an orange, both waiting for their commander to speak.

After he was sure that she was set, Kondou made it back into the room and sat down across from Souji and Nagakura. **“Souji, it is important that you hear what I am about to say to you.”** he looked at the young man sitting in front of him. **“Serizawa and Niimi are trying to poison your mind,”** there was a pause while he tried to figure out how to explain this. **“I know how badly you want to claim your right of passage as a Roshigumi member and cut down a rogue samurai… But then that makes you no better than them.”** a serious look came over his features, **“going out and killing indiscriminately, is exactly what we are trying to prevent.”** he wasn’t trying to scold him, the more he talked, the more he felt like he was.  
  
**“Tonight, as Niimi walked into his room, he suggested you tie up Hitomi,”** eyed his protege, **“I know that spoke to you, after they so easily got you to kill those Sumo wrestlers.”** he sighed and sat back a bit on his cushion, **“Tomorrow when we return she becomes a slave to Serizawa, and a playtoy to Niimi…”** he was fighting with himself as he continued, his voice flickering with the pain he felt in not only leaving his family, but letting Souji down...and not being able to stop what had happened in the restaurant earlier that morning. **“We have to protect Hitomi, and make sure her last night of freedom is one that is peaceful and one she can enjoy, even if it is one that is surrounded by people she can probably never forgive.”**  

There were visible flames shooting up through the man’s gaze as he listened to what his mentor, his adopted father had to say. **“Whatever you want,** ** _Kondou-sama_** **,”** He replied curtly before walking out of the room to go get some air, leaving Nagakura and Kondou behind.

 **“That went well,”** Shinpachi replied while his fingers worked to untie his bandana. **“Maybe you dug into him a bit too much Kondou-san.”** Souji looked up to Kondou like an idol, and it didn’t take a genius to realize he was miffed over being singled out and the focus being put on the new girl dragged into their chaotic lives **. “I’ll go track him down before he does anything stupid.”**

He knew that Nagakura was right, he just didn’t want to lose Souji to Serizawa...but perhaps if he was going to lose him to anyone, it was going to be his own kindness. **“I know.”** he murmured as he looked down at his hands, he had no idea how he could possibly protect anyone at this rate. He just hoped that somewhere deep inside Souji understood that he was saying those things to protect him, that he wanted to protect Hitomi as well, and make sure no one else was hurt due to the things that Niimi or Serizawa did or said. **“Maybe I should go, this is my fault after all.”**

Shinpachi shrugged, **“True, you may actually get Souji to listen, maybe it is best if you go.”** He yawned and lazily leaned back onto the floor. **“I can wait here for the girl, I mean** ** _Hitomi_** **, to come back.”** He looked up and gave his commander a smile, **“Don’t worry, I won’t eat our dinners if they arrive before you return.”**


	3. Part 3

While the air was still warm from the summer heat, Hitomi found herself sinking into the warm water of the osen. After that long walk and the stress of her body becoming so rigid it was much needed. Her long hair floated in the water as she allowed herself to sink down, the water level sneaking above her shoulders. Hitomi leaned back against the rocks, closing her eyes as she started to hum blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

It didn’t take him long to find her, at first he’d wanted to go and be off somewhere else, maybe even see if Niimi or Serizawa would allow him to room with him...but somehow he ended up leaning against the wall watching the girl in the osen. He couldn’t figure out what Kondou-san saw in her at all, she was just a servant girl, even before she came to be a burden upon them. **_“Mou,”_** his voice was coy, **“you should go, no one will notice if you take your things and run away now.”** a smirk came to his lips as he threw her clothes closer to the pool of warm water. **“Get out of here before anyone notices,** ** _I won’t tell anyone._** **”**

Hitomi gasped when she heard the voice and immediately covered herself up with her arms. Her eyes moved quickly, locating the man from earlier, she believed his name was Soiji? Though it didn’t matter who he was, he had crossed over into the women’s bath. **“I can’t run, Serizawa-sama, he said he would….”** she replied, a sharpness to her voice, **“wait, this has to be some sort of trick, to test my loyalty, right?”** Her body shifted in the water, moving away from him and where he had tossed her clothing.

 **“Stupid** ** _girl,_** **”** Souji huffed at her, walking closer to the osen, **“I am telling you to run.”** he could feel his body tensing up, a sort of rage building in him, as she refused to listen to him. **“You will only cause** ** _Kondou-san_** **more trouble if you continue to travel with us.”** his eyes shined with a strange sort of mirth, was that enough to get her to do as he had asked?

Her body froze in the spring, her eyes locked onto his. Eyes that belonged to a man who had killed before, and would do so again without hesitation. **“I am not an idiot, you don’t understand my situation,”** she replied trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. **“I wouldn’t hesitate if it was only my life at stake, but Serizawa-sama said he would kill my remaining family.”** Her arms still crossed, grasped herself so tightly her skin lost its color. **“Not only would I endanger them, but Kondou-sama is responsible for me until we get to Kyoto,”** Hitomi continued, **“If I run, no matter what happens to us wouldn’t Kondou-san end up in worse trouble than if I stayed?** ” Her eyes gazed into his with warmth and a hint of sadness, **“That would disrespect all the kindness he has offered me today.”**

 **“** ** _WHAT_** **is she doing in the osen** ** _Okita-kun_** **?”** the voice was slick, but harsh at the same time, and it didn’t take Souji long to figure out who it was. **“I am almost positive your** ** _orders_** **were to make sure she was** ** _tied up for the night_** **.”** Souji looked up and grinned, **“I’m sorry Niimi-san, however this** ** _peasant_** **smelled,”** in his mind he could feel himself regretting the answer, as he had slowly figured out that if he was kind to this woman, Kondou-san would be happy and would acknowledge him. **“However, I think you should return to your room,** ** _Niimi-san_** **. To suggest that Kondou-san does not have this prisoner under control, would suggest that you do not trust** ** _Serizawa’s_** **judgement.”**

Niimi glared at the snarky man, Kondou’s protector, with a fire in his eyes. **“I would never question Serizawa-san’s judgement, just merely the choice to let that girl enjoy such a luxury when she is worth less than a pile of rocks.”** He shifted his body, his eyes glaring at the young girl, face full of fear as she kept herself covered under the water. **“Her looks are all that she has going for her,”** Niimi stepped towards the osen and picked up her clothes, tossing them over the fence into the men’s spring, **“Perhaps I can convince Serizawa-sama to make her actually useful…”** A smirk spread on his lips, **“Time to get out of the bath...** ** _wench_** **…”**

‘ _Kondou-san is right_ ,’ he watched as Niimi threw the girl's clothes over the fence, and then demanded her to get out of the bathing pool. ‘ _We took this girl from her home, made her come with us, and now this?_ ’ he could feel his blood start to boil as he watched Niimi continue to act as if Hitomi belonged to him. **“As far as I knew, she was** ** _Serizawa’s_** **servant, had nothing to do with you.”** he walked over to Niimi and grabbed the arm that was still up in the air after throwing her clothes, and twisted it. **“Tonight Serizawa demanded** ** _Kondou-san_** **look after her,”** he glared into Niimi’s eyes, and continued, **“she will stay in this bath, with me keeping watch, until she is ready to get out...and you will be going back to bed, unless you want to know what those sumo felt like?”** knowing he’d made his point he let go of Niimi’s arm and pushed him back a ways.

Niimi cringed momentarily as the young man dared to threaten him. It wasn’t till he let go and forced him to stumble back that he scoffed at his words. **“Very well, but make sure your beloved Kondou-kun knows that tomorrow everything changes hands.”** His head turned, a smirk returning to his lips, **“I suppose I won’t get my first peek tonight, tis a shame...but be sure, I’ll have my way soon wench.”** After granting Okita one last scowl he walked back to his room, his mind already beginning to scheme as to how he would make the little bird his.

Souji waited until he was sure Niimi had left the area, and made his way back to the wall, grudgingly he let off a sigh and words started coming out of his mouth...words that were usually reserved for Kondou-san, or one of his friends. **“I’m sorry.”** it was muffled, but he was at least attempting. **“Relax for a bit more, and then we should go back,”** he turned around and started to draw circles on the wall, **“I won’t watch.”**

Hitomi relaxed when the man who stood by Serizawa, Niimi had left, letting out a sigh of relief. However she was surprised to hear the young man apologize, and then he turned around. She could feel his remorse, and sensed that he didn’t do such things often. Hitomi slowly got out of the osen, wrapping a large towel around herself. **“Okita-sama...thank you for sending him away,”** She bowed her head, her hair still completely soaked through, dripping on the stone path. **“If there is anything I can do when we arrive in Kyoto, I would be happy to repay your kindness.”**

Her clothes were all but soaked by now, it was no use going to retrieve them for her, instead he lead her back to the room...thinking carefully on how she could repay him. **“You can cook right?”** he asked as they walked, **“Dango, lots of dango.”** he shrugged, as he took a few steps in front of her, so she would feel more comfortable in her current state of undress. **“Come on, Kondou-san is waiting for us, I’m sure.”**

 **“Hai! I will make you as many plates of dango as I can,”** she replied while following behind him in a hurried manner. Once they arrived back at the room the taller man appeared to be sleeping, so she quickly moved behind the screen to change into an evening yukata that had been left behind, hoping that would suffice for now till she could retrieve her kimono and obi.

Souji snorted, and went his separate way, looking for Kondou...When he found Nagakura stretched out and snoring he laughed. **“Nagakura-kunnn~”** he prodded the man, startling him awake, **“Where is Kondou-san?”** when the older man gave him a nasty look, then shrugged his shoulders at him, he laughed even harder. **“I thought he was looking for you?”** the tired man grumbled.  
  
**“I’m right here,”** the commander announced as he came around the corner of the room, **“The innkeeper just brought us our meals, apparently he had trouble with Serizawa,”** he chuckled, then turned a smile at Souji, obviously having been listening to what had happened at the Osen. **“Good Job Souji, you protected Hitomi in a safe and peaceful way, I’m proud of you.”** he could tell that his protege was elated in his own way. **“I didn’t have to step in at all, I just wish Niimi didn’t do that to her clothes.”** he let out a deflated sigh.

Nagakura tilted his head and said, **“Huh? Niimi? Hitomi’s clothes? What the hell happened?!”** He blinked and looked around the room as Hitomi stepped out sheepishly from the screen. **“Gomen, Niimi-san, he threw them into the men’s bath...but Okita-sama made sure I got back here safely.”** Her head bowed once more politely, **“I will need someone to retrieve them for me, as well...I shouldn’t go over there.”**

 **“By now I am sure that someone unsavory has likely picked them up,”** Kondou sighed, and walked back around the corner he had just come from, to grab a box, and then walked back out again. **“This is for you Hitomi, for making it this far with us.”** he handed her the box, a fatherly smile on his face. **“Please accept it, for all of the trouble we’ve caused you, and don’t worry about Serizawa, I’ll take care of him.”**

The girl’s eyes grew wide as she accepted the box, opening it up to reveal a new soft kimono. Her hand traced the fabric, happy to see the colors were shades of oranges and yellows like the sun. **“Kondou-sama, thank you so very much,”** she replied while holding back her gracious tears, **“It’s beautiful...but...”** she set the box aside and took his hand in both of hers. **“None of you have caused me any trouble, in fact, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, so please do not think otherwise.”**

 **“You are such a sweet child,”** he could feel his own tears start to fill his eyes, **“but if you are not careful, that will get you swept away,”** he looked at Nagakura, then to Souji, **“You may only be a servant, but it seems as if Niimi has his own plans for you, you have to find a way to stand your ground...burn bright as the sun, but soft as her glorious rays.”** he was trying to use a metaphor, however in all his emotions it seemed to come out wrong. **“You are a good girl Hitomi, I know this from our travels today… Kind and compassionate, even for your captors… But you must learn to bite back when you need to.”** He carefully embraced her.

 **“Bite back…”** she repeated quietly as she felt him give her a hug. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought. She had always met every obstacle with grace and kindness, but fighting back wasn’t in her nature. **“Kondou-sama...but I do not know how to.”**

 **“Oi, It’s fine Hitomi,”** Shinpachi interrupted, **“until you figure that part out I can think of two people who will gladly watch out for you in the meantime.”** She would likely be paired up with Ryunosuke most of the time, and she seemed to be around the same age as Heisuke, so he knew that boy would gladly stick up for her. **“Of course I mean, we all will...but you need someone who will be actually able to keep an eye on you...oh hell that all came out wrong.”** He huffed, seeming annoyed with his own babble, **“What I mean is you don’t** ** _have_** **to rely on yourself.”**

Kondou chuckled as he listened to Nagakura try and explain his feelings, **“you will be fine.”** he pat her on the back, and then straightened up, **“we better eat this food before it gets cold.”** he stepped back into the small sectioned off room, and looked at the plates, there was enough here for all of them twice over. He had to wonder if Niwa was as kind to his other companions, biting his lip with concern for Sannan and Saitou.

Forcing a smile, he carried a plate in both hands for Souji and Hitomi to the other room, and handed them their meals first. **“Here,”** he was more than happy to serve them both, as to him they were his children. **“Eat up.”**

Hitomi nodded and accepted the tray, kneeling down onto the cushion on the floor. At first she ate slowly, but once the sound of the others in the room chowing down broke the silence, she too made quick work of her dinner. After all that walking it seemed she was more hungry than she thought. Once they finished the innkeeper came and took the empty trays away, and the group made their way towards the sleeping area.

Hitomi took a futon that was closest to the wall opposite of Niimi, crawling under the blanket and shifting till she found the most comfortable spot. **“Oyasumi Kondou-sama,”** she said noting that he took the spot next to her, while Souji took first guard and Shinpachi appeared to pour himself some sake. **“...and once again, thank you.”** She gave him one final kind smile before closing her eyes and falling asleep moments later.

 **“Good night Hitomi,”** he said quietly, as he watched her drift off to sleep. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how on earth he was going to be able to keep Niimi off of her, after that display at the osen. **“May you have a wonderful rest.”** he turned back to look at her face, and watch as the light in the room shifted over it. Surely there was something he could do for her, unofficially adopt her...something, so he could at least limit the damage that was done to her.

As the evening went on Hitomi fell into a deep sleep and began to dream. Her body shifted on the futon as if it was not a particularly pleasant dream. **“Papa, you promised to come back, you can’t leave us,”** she whispered quietly, **“I need you, mama needs you...you can’t be gone.”** Her body rolled over, gripping the blanket tightly in her hands as if she were scared to let it go. **“I don’t want to be alone anymore, please come home papa.”**

Settled on not sleeping that night, Kondou sat up on his futon and reached over, brushing Hitomi’s bangs out of her face. **“Shh, Hitomi, it’s okay.”** he knew that it wasn’t, everything that a father and a mother represented to a child, was home and safety...she had none of that...for such a long time. **“While I might not be your father, I won’t let you be alone.”** he moved over to her futon and sat on it’s edge, pulling her into his lap and rocking her. **“You’ll be just fine.”** and just as he had tried to be for most of the day, he pressed a fatherly kiss to her temple. **“Just fine.”**

Her body seemed to sense the warmth of another, and while still asleep her arms wrapped around his waist. She soon became less restless, and her breathing calmed. Her lips remained closed for a while until she whispered, **“Arigatou, papa.”** A small, girlish smile returned once more, the feeling of dark loneliness passing.

He knew she didn’t mean him, but hearing someone call him papa...it warmed his heart in a way that nothing else could. **“You just rest easy now,”** he whispered, as he shifted her back to the futon and began to lightly comb his fingers through her hair. He wasn’t sure at all how much time had passed, or when Souji and Nagakura had switched watches, but it was soon sunup and there was a pounding at the door, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He knew they didn’t have long, but if he could just get Nagakura or Souji to grab the door for him, he could let her sleep a bit longer, but as the pounding insisted...and neither man woke up, he found himself making his way to the door. **“We’ll be ready soon, let Serizawa know.”** he said and slammed the door shut in Niimi’s face.  

 **“What the hell is with them, it’s before dawn,”** Souji grumbled in annoyance. Shinpachi rolled over letting out a massive groan. He wondered if they ignored Niimi maybe he would just leave without them, even though Shinpachi knew better.

Hitomi awoke suddenly, a look of surprise on her face. **“K...Kondou-sama...is everything alright,”** she asked sensing his anger from all the way across the room.

He made his way across the room, and sat back down on the edge of her futon again, **“they are just playing dirty is all.”** he offered her a troubled smile. **“Today we’ll make it to headquarters, and I’ll have to hand you off, Niimi just seems a bit eager to get his hands on you.”** he could feel a his frustration bubbling up in the way of a growl. He had no more weight he could pull in this situation, he couldn’t delay them anymore, there wasn’t really a reason to do so…other than moral obligation. His hand slowly curled up into a fist, from the tension he was feeling, **“just remember, not all of us are bad men Hitomi.”**

Hitomi’s eyes gazed at him with their usual soft warmth, **“Of course Kondou-sama.”** she offered him a smile, then placed her small hand on top of his to soothe his worries. **“I know this isn’t the end,”** her fingers grasped his for a few moments, **“we will have more happy moments to look forward to in Kyoto.”** She knew it was her blind optimism, but it was her turn to help him in the only way she knew how, by sharing her sunny rays.

Of course, he chuckled lightly, Hitomi was full of sunshine and optimism. While he wanted to protect her, maybe the best way for him to do so, was to encourage her to use those rays of hers to break through the darkness. **“You are completely right Hitomi,”** he wrapped her up in one more fatherly hug, **“I have to believe that you are here for a reason, perhaps that reason is to bring light into an already dark world.”** he ran a hand through her hair, and then pulled back to smile at her. **“Let’s go.”**


End file.
